


burning love

by hobbitual



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Branding, Cock & Ball Torture, Crying, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitual/pseuds/hobbitual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so this came out of nowhere and is completely from the id and i have no idea what im doing lmao</p>
<p>please enjoy and let me know what you think :^)</p>
    </blockquote>





	burning love

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Обжигающая любовь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244721) by [Saysly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly)



> so this came out of nowhere and is completely from the id and i have no idea what im doing lmao
> 
> please enjoy and let me know what you think :^)

Brock chokes back a sob as Jack gives his cock a rough backhand. Just for the occasion, Jack is wearing rings; gaudy and heavy with big fake gemstones that are perfect for digging into the sensitive underside of Brock's cockhead.

Jack grips Brock's balls and his fingers feel like steel teeth biting into soft flesh. Biting his lip hard enough to draw blood, a tiny whimper escapes Brock's lips. Jack tightens his hold even further. Brock wrenches his eyes shut, swirls of color floating behind his eyelids. He tries to focus on that, let his mind drift so the pain isn't so searing, so much at once – 

Jack is slapping his cheek with his unoccupied hand, forcing his eyes open. When Brock's vision clears, he meets Jack's gaze dead-on and he's taken aback by the fire in Jack's green eyes. Jack's eyes burn into him; it's almost as hard to take as the pain to the most sensitive parts of him.

“Keep those pretty eyes open, sweetheart.” Jack trails his thumb under Brock's eye, making him blink involuntarily, but Brock listens to what he's told and keeps his eyes open. “We don't want to miss the best part.”

Brock doesn't know what Jack means by that. To Brock, the best part is making Jack happy, even if it means immeasurable amounts of pain and humiliation. As long as Brock can see that fire in Jack's eyes and know it's there because of him, for him, there's nothing better than that.

Jack digs his thumbnail into Brock's urethra and all the soft, romantic thoughts fly out of his head as he throws his head back and screams. His scream tapers off into sobs and hiccups and leaves him staring at the ceiling, eyes open and watering. Or maybe he's – 

“Almost there,” Jack says. “I know what'll get us there.”

Chest heaving from how hard he's panting, Brock doesn't answer. Jack doesn't need a verbal response from him in moments like these. Brock trusts Jack. Jack always – 

“Know what you need,” Jack says, and Brock can hear him rummaging around in a drawer next to their bed. “I always know what you need, don't I, angel? 'Course I do.”

Brock nods up at the ceiling. He knows Jack probably isn't looking at him right now; he's busy with taking care of Brock right now. 

The drawer closes with a click that's very loud in the room that's otherwise silent except for Brock's panting, fainter now, but he still hasn't been able to catch his breath. 

Jack is humming. Brock can't be sure, his body is finally coming down from the pain and his mind feels like it's full of cotton fluff, but he thinks it's the tune of a song Jack sings to him when he's had nightmares. Brock smiles up at the ceiling, soft and boyish.

Jack pushes Brock's cock to lay flat against his belly, softly this time in contrast to how he'd been handling him previously. It's a little disconcerting. Brock almost...misses Jack's rougher touch.

“Alright,” Jack says. “Eyes open?”

Brock lifts his head back up to look down at what Jack is doing. Before he can nod his assent, a glimmer catches his eye, distracting him. The bronze circle on Jack's ring – is it shinier? Brock's eyes roam across the entire display around his lap until he sees another glint – Jack's lighter? What – ?

Jack gives Brock a sharp grin, the stark white of his teeth the main focus on Brock's line of sight before his entire field of vision goes white.

Pain – white hot, in the middle of his fucking balls – Jack's fucking ring Jesus Christ the lighter –

Brock comes back to himself, unsure if he'd passed out or for how long – minutes, hours? Brock can feel wetness on his cheeks; he doesn't remember starting to cry. Jack is rubbing Brock' tears into the skin of his cheek, waiting for him to come back to himself fully.

Brock opens one eye and Jack gives him a smile – one he's used to, a soft quirk of his lips.

“Welcome back, sleeping beauty. That wasn't so bad, huh?”

Brock breathes heavily through his nose. “Sure,” he says, closing his eye again. 

“Not time to relax quite yet,” Jack says, grabbing hold of Brock by his hair and pulling him up to a sitting position, legs bent at the knee. “I gave you a little somethin'.”

“What?” Brock snaps. “I'm fucking exhausted, Rollins. What is there to –“

Jack grabs Brock's balls again, gently even, but all Brock can feel is searing pain like before he'd passed out. Tears are forming in Brock's eyes all over again and it takes a massive amount of willpower to keep his eyes open long enough to look at what Jack is showing him.

There, in the middle of the skin on Brock's balls, is a circle of red-hot flesh with a J dead center.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! follow me on tumblr @ usopp :^)


End file.
